Wolf Pack
by Randel
Summary: For some, a journey of redemption.


_Disclaimer: __I do not own the Power Rangers and an making no monetary profit from this work of fanfiction. Power Rangers and all related materials are owned by BVE. Everything else is mine and may not be reproduced without permission. No part of this fanfiction may be reproduced without permission. _

Wolf Pack

A mournful melody soared over the tops of the trees. On a breeze as light as the day the music flew. The music of a single flute baring its soul to the universe. Presently, the flute was joined by a second providing a low and somber counter melody. Two flutes played together seamlessly next to a river, deep in the forest, high on a mountain. The temperature was mild with fluffy clouds swimming lazily across the sky. The river gurgled pleasantly, perhaps wishing to add its own music to the flutes. Slowly, the music wound to its hopeful finale, one last long note held by the lower part, fading gently. 

Merrick Baliton lowered the flute from his lips. It was a simple instrument, made of hollowed wood. He had crafted it himself over three thousand years before. When the world held more magic than it did now. When he had been in love. His mind immediately went to thoughts of Princess Shayla. He had been assigned her protector and had quickly fallen in love with her. Her gentle and caring nature, her open child-like view of the world, her optimism. 

"Why don't you go see her?"

Merrick shook his head to banish the thoughts that tarried too long. 

"Because she's sleeping on a floating island," Merrick replied. He regarded his peculiar companion, a companion who Merrick wasn't even sure existed and by all reason shouldn't. 

The man was not human. Instead his well-muscled body was covered with a dark grey fur and his face and head took the form of a wolf. He had shed his heavy black armor in favor of a pair of loose black cotton pants. His name was Zen-Aku. 

The wolf man shrugged. "That does not seem like so great an obstacle." 

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"As you wish. Another song then?" 

Merrick nodded. They each raised their flutes to their lips. Zen-Aku's instrument was a metal flue lacquered black, though was as simple as Merrick's containing none of the accouterments of modern flutes. This time Zen-Aku took the lead and the two lost themselves in the music. 

The two rarely spoke to each other. They traveled the unpopulated lands looking for something or nothing. They traveled on foot, bathed in streams. Food came from infrequent visits to small towns or whatever the land might provide. 

The song was that of the deer, the wild and noble stags whose proud nature and sweeping antlers were reflected somehow in their song. The piece ended in a complicated set of runs that required all their attention. 

Again silence fell upon the forest. Soon, the animals resumed their chatter. Merrick shifted on his stone perch. 

"I am not worthy of her attention," he said finally. 

Zen-Aku sat silently for a moment. "But does she not love you? And do you not love her?"

Merrick's lips tightened. "I do not deserve her love."

"Hmm." Zen-Aku nodded slowly. "I see."

A bird called nearby. The two men turned to watch it. It had a yellow breast and spotted brown wings. It called again to the forest. A moment later, it flapped its wings and leapt from the branch, winging its way over the tree tops. 

"And yet she loves you anyway," continued Zen-Aku. 

Merrick sighed. "And I love her."

"So why don't you go see her?"

"Perhaps because I am a coward."

"You, Lunar Wolf, are now coward. Of this I am certain." 

The conviction in Zen-Aku's voice caused Merrick to look at him in surprise. "You believe that?"

"Indeed." Zen-Aku dipped his clawed hand into the cold stream, watching the ripples in the otherwise smooth surface. "I have seen cowardice in the form of evil. I have seen men and orgs who feared death and so ran from it or feared others and so dominated them. And I have seen men and orgs rise above this evil and show their true bravery." It was the most Zen-Aku has spoken all at once since they had begun their travel. "You are no coward."

The sun fell from its zenith to set behind the mountains and paint its colors across the evening sky. The air cooled and the sent of the nearby stream was even colder. Much of the forest went to sleep. Merrick lay on his back, watching as the moon rose large and yellow. The moon was comforting to Merrick. 

"If I am not a coward, why do I fear to be with those who would call me friend?"

"Because of what we have done."

"Yes." Merrick began to pick out constellations in the night sky through the dark leaves. "Is there no answer to this riddle? They would forgive me, but I cannot forgive myself. You say I am not a coward and yet I am afraid. I must believe that there is a way, a way to… to redeem myself."

"Indeed. Otherwise, we journey in vain." Zen-Aku's voice sounded as strong and emotionless as always. 

Merrick listened to the night sounds of the forest. There was a question he wanted to ask, had wanted to ask for some time now. 

"Why do you travel with me, Zen-Aku?"

The wolf man did not respond for several minutes. Merrick raised himself to a sitting position to make sure he hadn't left. Zen-Aku stared into the dark forest, his yellow eyes glowing faintly. After much time when the man still 1was silent, Merrick lay back down. He stared at the night sky until he fell asleep. 

The morning found the forest covered with dew. Merrick checked his bag; it was where he had left it. It contained only his jacket and his flute, but it was also all he had. He stood and stretched. He washed his shirt in the stream and splashed the bitingly cold water onto his chest and face, then dunked his head under the surface. The shock woke him the rest of the way up. He stood and shook the water from his hair, hung his shirt to dry and began going though his morning exercises. 

The kata was old, older than most martial art traditions on Earth. It had come from the ancients of Animaria whose origins were from beyond the stars. Sometime during the routine, Merrick detected Zen-Aku's scent and knew the wolf man had returned from wherever it was he had been. Merrick never asked what the former org did after he fell asleep. Zen-Aku joined in Merrick's exercise, moving easily into the movements that they practiced together every morning. 

When the kata ended, with slow relaxing movements, they sat half lotus, facing each other. Merrick's eyes were closed as he let his mind and body move into the state of meditation. 

Zen-Aku spoke. "I was and am a warrior. When you donned the mask, we became brothers. I have no one else."

Merrick opened his eyes and was met with the unblinking golden stare of his companion. He smiled faintly. "Together, we shall find what we are looking for."

"Redemption."

~*~

The two men walked through the forest that morning. It was warm and Merrick folded his dried shirt and put it into his pack that was slung at his shoulder. For three hours they simply walked, mindful of the unspoiled nature surrounding them. The air smelled of the woods and of impending rain. Merrick breathed it in. 

Suddenly, another scent caught his attention. A change in the nature of the place. Smells that didn't belong. Merrick looked to Zen-Aku who only nodded slightly then looked in the direction the scent came from. Stealthily the two moved forward, keeping their eyes peeled and their noses to the wind. 

It was a grove. A grove that, considering the rest of the forest, should not have been there. And yet there was not the tingle that would have warned Merrick of danger, and there was no sense of anything wrong so much as… out of place. 

"What do you think?" Merrick asked. 

There was a shiver in the air about them. 

"I think something is about to happen," Zen-Aku responded. 

The air rippled again and then a force slammed them to the ground and held them there. Merrick tried to fight it, to do something, anything, but could hardly even breathe. He stared at the sky as it turned from blue to black. The grove fell away and white stars dotted the sky. They began to spin, draw closer and pass him. Massive globes of fire passed by so close he might have reached out and touched them had he been able to move. Next to him he could feel Zen-Aku, his brother. For an infinity of infinities they traveled amongst the stars supported only by blackness. 

When finally they came to a rest, the grove again surrounded them. Birds chirped and squirrels scampered along the branches. It was as though nothing had happened, as though perhaps he had only fallen on his back and was just now standing up. 

"Most… peculiar," said Zen-Aku.

"It happened then?" Merrick was looking for conformation. 

"Something happened. We traveled amongst the stars, my brother. We are not where we were."

"There are others nearby," Merrick said, picking up yet another new scent. "Humans."

Zen-Aku shook his head, "Wolves."

Merrick shot the wolf man a puzzled look. He tasted the air again. "Wolves?"

"This is a strange place, brother." 

The two again moved silently though the forest, though it was definitely a different forest. As they drew close to the human-wolf scent they slowed even more, making sure to approach from up wind and using the terrain to hide them. 

He was a man, though the scent of wolf was definitely upon him. He had sandy blond hair and bright green eyes. He was a warrior, or at least an athlete as his movements proclaimed. He wore what Merrick thought of as a casual uniform. Soft black pants and boots and a blue tunic with black markings. The markings were not in any language Merrick could read. 

The man brushed leaves from his hair as he looked around. 

"Don't look, brother," Zen-Aku whispered, "but we are not the only ones watching. Behind us and to the left, perched in a tree. Another human-wolf smell."

Merrick nodded faintly, but did not look, as Zen-Aku had instructed. Instead he inhaled deeply sorting through the scents that assailed him. Indeed, there was someone, someone like the black and blue clad man, behind them. His predator instincts began preparing him for a fight. 

Suddenly the man moved into a fighting stance, his gaze scanning the area where Merrick and Zen-Aku hid. 

"Who's there?" the man demanded. "As Az'tier Grid Warrior, I mean you no harm."

Merrick raised an eyebrow at the strange title. The man seemed to mean what he said though. Merrick could not detect the spiky scent of a lie. 

"I am a diplomat from the planet Earth," the man continued, "And former Power Ranger. I assure you if you do not attack me, I will do nothing to hurt you."

Merrick looked at Zen-Aku and Zen-Aku looked back at him. Merrick nodded once. The two of them left their hiding and walked towards the man. He eased out of his fighting stance but still stood ready to defend himself. He eyed them both carefully, raising an eyebrow at Zen-Aku.

"You were once a Power Ranger? From Earth?"

"Yes. I am William Cranston, Former Blue Saurian Ranger. You can call me Billy." He held out a hand and Merrick took it. 

"I am Merrick Baliton, Former Lunar Wolf Ranger… of Earth."

Billy seemed to be running though mental files. A moment later, his expression registered recognition. "Wild Force. Right?"

"How do you know that?" Merrick asked suspiciously. 

"The Order of Earth's Rangers keep track of all Ranger activity on the planet. Though they don't interfere unless necessary."

Before Merrick could question further, Billy turned his attention to Zen-Aku. "And you are?"

Merrick could smell the gentle nervousness of his companion. He nodded at him slightly. 

"I am Zen-Aku." Billy offered his hand to the wolf man and Zen-Aku took is awkwardly. 

Billy seemed to be waiting for more, but when it didn't come he took it in stride. "It is a pleasure to meet you both, though the circumstances are… strange," said Billy. "I don't suppose either of you knows what's going on?"

Merrick shook his head, "No. We just got here."

Zen-Aku sniffed the air. "The other one is above us now," he told them. 

"I don't believe she is hostile," replied Billy. He looked up into the branches. Merrick followed his lead. 

Suddenly, a woman with a mane of dark hair fell out of the trees and landed in a crouch near by. She was barefoot and wore minimal clothing made of leather. Smoothly she rose to a standing position. 

"I'm sorry for spying on you," she said. "I could not tell at first whether you were friend of foe."

Billy smiled. "That is certainly forgivable. We all seem to have arrived here under… unusual circumstances."

She nodded emphatically. "I was walking though the jungle when suddenly…" she shrugged her shoulders. "I too am a former Ranger. Maya of Mirrinoi, The Yellow Galaxy Ranger."

"Can we assume then that we are all allies?" asked Billy. Merrick nodded, the scent of the others was not hostile. They certainly weren't orgs in any case. Maya nodded as did Zen-Aku though Merrick suspected that he was still wary of these new people. 

"Good," said Billy. "I find myself comforted to be in such company." 

Very diplomatic of him, Merrick thought. 

"I think that next, we should attempt to figure out where we are," Billy continued. 

"And why," added Merrick. 

Billy nodded. 

"I think," said Maya, closing her eyes, "that there is a human settlement…" she paused and the other three looked at her. Then she pointed. "That way."

"How can you tell?" asked Billy. 

"I can feel them," she replied. 

"How do we know they aren't enemies?" asked Merrick. 

"They are human," Maya replied, closing her eyes again. "I can tell you no more than that."

"We are wolves," Zen-Aku said suddenly, the first time he'd spoken since introducing himself. "It will be easy to observe them."

"In order to determine their friendliness," Billy said though it was almost a question.

Zen-Aku nodded once. 

The four of them slipped through the woods. Merrick could feel the three of them. Maya had taken to the trees though her passing barely even caused the branches to sway, she was light and fast. Billy had taken point, with Merrick and Zen-Aku flanking him. 

The blue clad man was establishing himself as the alpha. Merrick wasn't sure he liked that. He didn't like when people tried to lead him anymore. He was a lone wolf, he didn't take orders. 

But Billy hadn't given any orders, had only offered suggestions and asked opinions. Just as Cold had done. Cole did not issue orders as leader of the Wild Force team, he had simply lead. It was of no importance at the moment however. 

Soon, they were upon a village. The houses were modest, made of wood and earth and thresh. The people were simple, farmers by the earth scent on them. Looking past the humble village, Merrick could see evidence of the land turned to civilization and the crops that came with such a transformation. It looked as though it was a peacefully mundane scene of everyday life for these folk. And yet… something was wrong. 

Merrick glanced to his left to see that Billy was looking at him. The other man looked worried. 

Suddenly, an eerie howl echoed through the woods. It was not the howl of a natural wolf calling to its pack or sounding a warning. This howl was tortured and malicious. It was not the howl of the hunt, but of sport, of bloodlust, of murder. 

Merrick tensed. Whatever sort of creature had made that call was on its way to the village. The villagers seemed to know this as well for they began to panic and make for the dubious shelter of their homes. 

The howl came again and this time it was answered by another. There were two of them. They were approaching from a right angle to Merrick's position. Again the howl, closer now. He could cut them off just before the village if he moved now. 

_The Lunar Caller rests on the Animarium floating in a sky worlds away from here. I have no powers._

Merrick didn't hesitate. He loped through the woods as fast and silently as he could. He could smell the creatures now, their unwashed scent was almost overpowering. The beasts attacked from downwind, a sign of incompetence… or perhaps arrogance as they'd already announced their arrival. Merrick could hear them now. They panted with uncontrolled desire. 

Behind him, he could hear the panicked cries of the villagers. 

The creatures were within sight now. They were wolf like, obviously enough, but they were twisted and bloodthirsty. They ran on two legs, each paw sporting four sharp claws. They were almost anthropomorphic. 

Merrick stepped out of hiding right in their path. The creatures scrambled to a stop surprised by this human's sudden appearance. Their surprise lasted only a moment, then the brown leapt at him. Merrick had been waiting for this, he sidestepped and kicked at the wolf like creature, hard. It yelped and folded around the blow, landing in a whining heap on the ground. The black one leapt at him then, before he'd had time to recover. Merrick braced himself to take the blow. 

A blur of movement as something dropped out of the sky saved the former Silver Ranger. Maya had dropped from her perch in the trees and landed with a crushing blow before the evil creature could attack Merrick. She stood up gracefully and smiled at Merrick, he returned with a half grin of his own. Billy appeared then from the direction the creatures had come, having snuck around behind them. 

"Well done," said Billy, "Next time I'll have to get here faster." He bent to examine the two unconscious beasts. 

"What are they?" asked Maya. 

Billy shook his head. "I don't know. They're not natural and they feel… evil."

Merrick and Maya nodded their affirmation. 

"There are more," Zen-Aku said suddenly, appearing out of the woods. 

The other three strained their senses. The foul scent of the creatures was on the wind. 

"They're surrounding the village," Maya said, worry evident in her voice. "What are we going to do?" She looked to Billy. 

"I think we can all agree that we will not allow this village to be attacked by these creatures, yes?" asked Billy quickly. The others nodded. "Good. Once we present a resistance, the villains will likely focus on us instead of the civilians."

The four of them ran to the village where many of the inhabitants had already barricade themselves in their homes. Merrick could feel their eyes upon them, could smell their fear, whether for these strange people who hand just entered their village, or for the continuing howls that drifted to their ears on the cold wind. Soon, a small pack of the wolf like creatures appeared at the edges of the village, clawing at locked doors. 

Merrick felt his companions tense for battle. His wrist felt naked without the Lunar Caller, his hand itched to hold the Lunar Cue or any other weapon for that matter. Anything that might help them in this hopelessly outnumbered situation. 

Billy took a deep breath and spoke in a commanding voice. 

"Creatures of evil. You are hereby ordered to cease hostilities and surrender to justice."

The wolf creatures looked to the four of them, confused though no more about to 'surrender to justice' as before. The evil creatures looked at each other before congregating around the four would be heroes. 

"Did you really think that would work?" Merrick asked Billy. 

Billy smiled. "No. Just trying to get their attention."

"Well, we've got it now," Maya replied grimly. 

There seemed to be ten of them though they constantly circled the four making it difficult to tell. Their muzzles were pulled back from their overly long sharp teeth. They growled menacingly, though they smelled faintly of fear. It was unlikely anyone had challenged these creatures in some time. Any show of resistance made them wary. 

"This is your last chance," Billy told them, his pale green eyes unyielding, "Surrender."

For several more moments, none of the wolf creatures broke their circle. Then one lunged at Merrick. Merrick had been waiting for just such a move and sidestepped easily then grabbed the creature's arm and with a quick twist, hyper extended the elbow dropping it to its knees with a howl of pain. At that moment, the other creatures surged forward. The skirmish was fiercely intense wit the four heros standing back to back. They struck at the most vulnerable points on their enemies' bodies trying to end the fight quickly. 

But their enemies were strong and fast. Merrick struck the throat of one of his enemies hard and turned to the next when he suddenly he felt a flash of fire across his ribs. He grunted in pain. Warm blood ran down his side soaking into jeans. Peripherally he regretted not having put his shirt back on after washing it this morning. It would not have provided much in the way of protection, but at least it would have been something. 

He blocked the next blow and kicked out its right knee. Several more blows were dodged before Merrick initiated his own attacks, though most were only glancing blows. Somewhere on the edge of his consciousness he could feel the others fighting. Each of them was injured, though none of them as badly as him. There was no time to spare for the others though. 

His own wound still bled freely as he continued to fight with one of the creatures. His vision began to fade and he felt faint. The wolf creature, perhaps sensing his weakness, pressed the attack. Merrick stepped back to avoid an attack and slipped in his own blood. As he fell he struck out with both feet catching the monster in the hip. A satisfying crack was the result before Merrick landed hard on his back, the breath forced from his body. 

Static filled his vision. He couldn't move and couldn't breath. 

Somewhere, a great distance away, Zen-Aku gave a tremendous howl. Billy cried out in pain and Maya let out a short scream. Merrick's ears filled with a piercing ringing. He had to rise, to assist his companions, but still he could not move. The blackness of oblivion threatened to envelop him and he fought it off desperately. Zen-Aku howled again. 

The ringing in Merrick's ears turned to music. Floating flutes and a melodic voice. Blackness overcame his will and he would have growled in frustration had he been able to. The music faded away and Merrick knew no more. 


End file.
